


Happy Birthday Crowe

by SpookyBubble



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Some Swearing, birthday shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBubble/pseuds/SpookyBubble
Summary: Crowe doesn't want to make a big deal out of her birthday, but Luna has other plans. Nyx is just along for the ride. And to carry presents.





	Happy Birthday Crowe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raufnir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raufnir/gifts).



Nyx stood underneath the awning of the small bakery, waiting (not so) patiently for his girlfriend as he smoked. The awning provided just enough coverage that the constant drizzle that accompanied autumn in this part of the world didn’t put out his cigarette. He amused himself by blowing smoke rings and pondered what the look on Crowe’s face would be when they surprised her at the bar with a birthday cake. Would she punch him? She sure as hell wouldn’t punch Luna, but there was solid chance of her hitting Libertus if she thought he was in on it - which he wasn’t. It had been all Luna’s idea.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the ringing of the bell over the bakery’s door. Putting out his cigarette and tossing it into the nearby ashtray, he opened the large umbrella and smiled at his girlfriend. Crowe hadn’t wanted to make a big deal of her birthday, but Luna didn’t feel it right to ignore the fact that it was their friend’s 30th. She couldn’t settle for just drinks at their favorite bar and had taken it upon herself to make other arrangements, despite Nyx’s initial protests. The blonde was really stubborn when she wanted to be, and had eventually convinced him into playing along. Yeah - he was definitely getting punched. A lot. Oh well, worth it to make their friend feel special on her birthday.

The pair headed down the street towards the bar they all frequented. It was only a stone’s throw away from the bakery Luna had chosen, which was really just a happy accident. Nyx carried the umbrella and an arm full of beautifully wrapped presents while his girlfriend happily carried the cake, chattering on about how she’d already arranged to have Crowe’s bar bill taken care of and that her friend, who was head chef and owner of the city’s most talked about restaurant, would be arriving later in the evening with food for all of them. “Ignis, right?” Nyx asked, shifting the presents to get a better grip on them.

“Yes, and I believe he may enlist the help of his boyfriend. Is it alright if they stay for a bit? I mean, I already invited them as it seems they both know Crowe, but-” Luna said, looking up at him with a hopeful look that made him chuckle. “Who am I to say no to you?” Nyx replied, making his girlfriend give him the 1000-watt smile he loved.

Just as they stepped under the protection of the bar’s covered patio, the sky opened up. Looking at each other, they laughed about arriving just in time. He folded up the umbrella, carefully hanging it from his arm then moved to hold the door open for his girlfriend. She waited out of sight in the vestibule so she could hide behind him to shield the cake from view until the last possible moment. Spotting their friends in the usual corner, Nyx headed over to them, grinning at Crowe as she eyed the presents in his arms. “Nyx, we talked about this.” She started. “Yeah, I know.” He said, stepping aside to reveal Luna and the beautiful cake she’d picked out for their friend. Crowe’s eyes went wide as the small blonde set the windowed box down on the table. “You little shit!!” The brunette declared, lunging for Nyx. Laughing, he tossed the presents at his girlfriend for safe keeping, then defended his arms from the barrage of punches that assaulted them. Each punch was punctuated with a protest about how she didn’t want her birthday to be a big deal and how he was a shit stain for pulling this.

“It was all my idea.” Luna spoke up with a small smile. Crowe paused in her assault to look at her, a small, but grateful smile curling her lips. “Thanks Luna, I really do appreciate it, but your boyfriend is still a dickbag for not stopping you.”

“Pfft, you try to stop her.” Nyx challenged with a grin. Crowe gave him one last punch for good measure before relenting. She sat back on the stool next to Libertus, giving him a side look. He waved both hands at her, eyes wide, “I had nothing to do with any of it!’

Settling in across from the birthday girl, Nyx ordered a round for all of them. Crowe opened her presents, delight apparent in her brown eyes as she fussed over each package. She complained that they were: a, too nice looking for her to open, and b, way too pretty for a tomboy like her. Luna, having none of their friend’s sass, said she would happily take them all back if they were that objectionable. The comment made Crowe turn away, hoarding the presents in her arms. “No take-backs!” She declared, and they all laughed.

The night flew by as they downed round after round. Luna and Libertus, the light weights of the gang, were well past tipsy when Ignis and Gladiolus arrived, carrying in several trays of delectable looking food. Crowe’s mouth watered at the sight of the trays and she jumped up, no longer interested in complaining about Luna going over the top. “Is all this for us?” She asked, lifting the covers on each and every tray as they were set down. Ignis lightly slapped her hands away then set up each dish with serving utensils and plates.

“Indeed. I do hope you don’t mind Gladio and I joining your soiree for the remainder of the evening.” He said. Handing her a plate and napkin, he gestured for her to help herself. “Not at all!” Crowe said with a bright grin, “Any man that brings me food is always welcome! That goes for you, too, Gladiolus.”

“Thanks.” Gladio laughed, helping himself to an egg roll from one of the trays as he sat down, “But all I did was cart this shit in from the car.”

“That still counts as bringing food.” Libertus pointed out, a slight slur in his voice. “Indeed. Seems we have some catching up to do, Gladio.” Ignis said with a chuckle, ordering a round for the table. If he ordered lighter drinks for Luna and Libertus, no one mentioned it.

By the end of the evening, all of the dishes Ignis had brought were devoured along with most of the sizeable cake. Gladio stepped back inside, having helped Libertus out to a cab, then moved to help Ignis with Crowe. She laughed at herself as she nearly tripped over her own feet. “Guess I’ve had a bit more than I thought.” She slurred, as the large man gently wrapped an arm around her to help keep her standing. “Seems that way. Did you have fun?” He asked, guiding her to the door. She nodded with a bright smile, pausing to wave goodbye to Luna and Nyx. They waved back, then Gladio helped her outside to his truck.

“We shall see her home safe.” Ignis told Nyx as they both pulled on their jackets. “Thanks. We appreciate it.” Nyx said, helping the other man to gather Crowe’s birthday presents. Arms full, the chef carefully maneuvered himself out the door, nodding his goodbye before departing. “And then there were two.” Luna said with a soft smile. Chuckling, Nyx helped his girlfriend put her coat on, then guided her out the door. “You did good.” He told her, kissing her cheek.

“Told you so.” She hummed, leaning against him as he opened their large umbrella and they stepped out into the pouring rain. “Yeah, you did.” He agreed and led them home. Luna smiled the whole way, proud of herself for a job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday ficlet for Raufnir. Her beautiful works inspired me to get back into writing again, so I felt it only right to compose a piece for her.


End file.
